The Morning After
by Siriusly9
Summary: The morning after can be awkward. Especially if it's with the woman he used to hate, but has secretly been fantasizing about for weeks. Add in that she's his boss and Draco Malfoy has a serious problem.
The morning after is never fun, especially when it's with the girl who you used to hate, but have been secretly fantasizing about for weeks. Draco never thought his punishment would end like this.

Draco eyes flew open. No wonder he couldn't roll over, there was a naked woman pressed against his side. And not just any naked woman, but the woman he had been fantasizing about for weeks.

Merlin, last night's events flooded into his memory and recalled how she had made every fantasy come true. All the long nights and bickering had led to this. Draco sighed looking down at the woman pressed into his side. Hermione was practically lying on his, giving Draco a nice view of her flawless back.

The arm he had around her ran a hand up and down the smooth skin. He grinned and folded his other arm behind his head as he recalled how he memorized every detail of her smooth skin last night.

Draco's heart lurched as he thought about the surprise on her face when he inched closer so her. He wasn't sure what had snapped last night, hell he wasn't even sure when they became friends, but somehow over the past few months, working on S.P.E.W. had brought them close.

He sighed.

If he had know this would have been the outcome of his court-ordered job at S.P.E.W…. well, he probably would have just told the Wizengamot to ship him off to Azkaban.

Hermione Granger was his uptight boss, then she became his uptight friend, and now… he wasn't sure what type of uptight she was. When she stirred, Draco looked down at her in alarm. He wasn't ready for the fantasy to end. Last night he had seduced her in the dim lighting and drowsiness of the evening, but now it was daytime and she would not doubt have his man-bits.

Already, the thought of pressing her against the wall of her office made his erection come back. They had barely made it back to his flat.

She shifted once more and then stiffened. He stopped rubbing her back and pretended to be asleep. He felt her head lift off of his shoulder and a shocked jerk rolled through her body.

"Oh Merlin…" He heard her muttered frantically. "Damnit!"

His eyes flew open and she was twisting around frantically, and when she twisted back around their eyes collided. She let out a yelp and covered her breasts, which was a damn shame.

She cleared her throat and scooted away from him. "Draco… oh Merlin, we're screwed." She whispered and he ignored the horrified look on her face.

"Hermione," he sat up and reached out to her. She didn't pull away from his hand, but she was stiff and refused to look at him. He ran his hand up and down the expanse of her back and leaned forward to press a kiss to her shoulder. A feminine sigh came from Hermione and Draco smiled.

"Draco, we shouldn't have done that." She said, but still didn't lean away from his lips kissing their way across her shoulders.

"Why?" He nuzzled the side of her neck and scooted forward, want to straddle her from behind. He wanted her to lean on him and for them to lie in bed together for the rest of the morning. Thank Merlin it was Saturday.

"Be-because we work together." She stuttered.

"The project is going to end in a few months." He swept her wild hair away from her back, exposing more skin. She shivered under his fingers.

She seemed to have trouble gathering her thoughts, which was exactly what Draco wanted. "We… we barely get along." She said weakly, as his arms came around her. He had to pry her arms away from her breasts.

"We're friends now." He argued.

Hermione pulled away from him and turned around slightly, enough that he couldn't see the front of her, but their eyes met. "I don't want to lose that. We've come so far since a few months ago and I don't want to throw it away for a night of fun."

Draco touched her cheek. "Who said anything about a night? I was thinking we could have months… years of fun." Hermione jerked back and he wondered if that was too much. Oh well, he had never been one to do anything halfway.

"Draco," she whispered and he leaned in to kiss her. She contorted her neck and then turned around fully, straddling his hips. The sheets pooled at their hips and Draco gasped as she pressed against him.

He desperately wanted to put her on her back and repeat last night.

The kissing grew frantic and heated and Draco pushed the sheets off of them and rolled Hermione onto her back. She gasped and gripped his neck tightly. He started to kiss his way down her neck all the way to her breasts. Her back arched and Draco loved how responsive she was.

"Draco," she moaned and hearing his name leave her lips only made him more frenzied. He kissed all the way down her body, kissing, nipping, and licking until the was but a mere puddle of flesh and bones.

"Fuck, I need you," He said as he crawled back up her body. Hermione was breathing too heavily to respond, but Draco looked in her eyes, heavily lidded, and waiting for her approval.

They stared at each other for a moment and then she licked her lips and looked down at their bodies. That was all the invitation he needed and a moment later he pushed into her.

The next twenty minutes were the best of his life. At one point, she rolled on top of him and moved her hips in a frenzy, with no rhythm or pattern, which Draco was completely fine with because he was the same way.

He whispered naughty things in her ear and felt her come apart beneath him.

Then both released long moans and Draco collapsed on top of her. He eased some of his weight off of her after a moment, breathing heavily. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and he rolled off of her a minute later. Not wanting to lose complete contact with her body, he pulled her close, their sweaty bodies melding together.

Draco couldn't have imagined a better way to wake up.

"Draco, how is this going to work?" Hermione asked quietly, tilted her head up. He pulled her closer into the crook of his arm.

"I don't know." He admitted. "All I know is that right now I want to wake up in your arms every day. I want you to think of me every time you sit down or move because you're sore from the previous night's activities."

"And this would be exclusive?" She asked nervously.

Draco hissed. "Yes, if you think I'm sharing you with another man…"

"No, not me. I just wanted to make sure that we're on the same page."

He kissed her nose. "We are. Do you know what today is?" He asked coyly.

"Um… Saturday." She replied slowly.

"Exactly. Which means we can spend all day in bed." He moved his hips slightly and she gasped.

"And do what exactly?" She said breathily and Draco leaned into her.

"Whatever we want. I know what I want." He whispered, trailing kisses along her jaw, his hands moving along her body.

"And what's that?"

He grinned wolfishly at her and finished each sentences by kissing his way down her body. "To spend the next two days horizontal. To make you forget your name. To make you forget everything but the feel of me."

She gasped and gripped his blonde hair as his tongue swept out and stroked her skin.

"Does that sound good?"

"Um…" she muttered incoherently. "If you insist."

"I'll try and make it worth your while."

And he would. He was going to make every moment they had together worth her while and he was going to convince her that they could be good together.


End file.
